


Vow

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's sick and sent home early from work. A drabble in the Famous!Kurt and his totally non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Short one without any fandom meta - sorry!! Unbeta'd, I don't own Glee, let me know if you enjoyed it x 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 22nd prompt ‘Vow'

Kurt is sick.

His nose is blocked, his eyes are annoyingly weepy and his head is pounding like there's no tomorrow. Kurt knows it’s been creeping up on him all week but he'd been determined to ignore it. He wasn’t allowed to get sick - they were so close to wrapping up for the christmas break and if he missed any filming, he would be paying for it in overtime in the new year.

“Kurt this is the fourth time you’ve missed this line, are you okay?” Jason, the director of this episode of ‘The Royale Chronicles’ asks. They’re currently filming a scene between Kurt and Elliott’s character and Kurt’s stumbled his way through the scene, coughing and sneezing between takes.

“No, no, I’m fine - trust me, keep going.” Kurt denies, waving his arms in dismissal at the director - though breaking out into a momentary coughing fit.

“Kurt-” Elliott begins, hoping to reason with Kurt as he really does look awful.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m calling it a night.” Jason says, dismissing the crew from behind the camera. “Kurt, go home - it’s almost 8pm. We’re not going to get anything done with you in this state. Rest this evening and take tomorrow off - we won’t be filming your scenes anyway.” Kurt opens his mouth to argue but Jason simply holds a hand up to stop him and shakes his head.

“Fine. But I’ll be here 7am sharp on Wednesday to film!” Kurt retorts, angrily buttoning up his coat though secretly quite happy he’ll be able to go home, have a bath and rest.

“I don’t doubt that!” Jason calls as Kurt stalks out of the soundstage and towards the costume trailer to get changed.

* * *

“Hey, love.” Blaine greets from his place on the love-seat when Kurt arrives through the front door of their shared apartment. “I thought you weren’t going to be back until later?” Kurt lets out an exhausted groan and falls face flat onto the arm chair without evening taking off his coat or shoes. “They sent you home, didn’t they?” Kurt doesn’t respond, instead he allows himself to slide off of the arm chair and onto the floor - in an extremely dramatic fashion.

“I told you you were getting sick, come on Sleeping Beauty.” Blaine coaxes Kurt from his position on the floor into standing up and in one swift movement Blaine as Kurt in his arms.

 “I’m not a baby.” Kurt whines, though nuzzling his head into the Blaine’s chest where he’s being held. Blaine shakes his head and kisses Kurt’s feverish forehead, he carries him through to their bedroom and gently places him down on their bed.

“Love, you’re completely burning up.” 

Kurt hacks out a loud, phlegmy cough in response.

“Sexy.” Blaine laughs, causing Kurt to knit his eyebrows together in a scowl. Blaine begins to untie Kurt’s shoelaces then pulls his shoes and socks off of his feet before starting on unbuttoning Kurt’s coat. “You’ve got to help me with your jeans, you know you’ll regret it if you sleep in them.” Kurt whines but lifts up his hips to allow Blaine to slide them over his ass and off of his legs, he’s rewarded with a peck to the nose. Once Kurt’s finally down to his vest and briefs Blaine pulls back the covers and tucks him in.

“Can I get you anything?” Blaine asks, stroking the sweaty hair from Kurt’s forehead.

“Sleep.” Kurt mumbles, his heavy eyelids already falling shut.

“Okay, love you.” Blaine whispers, placing a kiss just below Kurt’s right eye. Kurt lets out a loud snore, his lips smacking together. He will let him have a nap for the next hour and a bit before waking him up again to take a painkiller and brush his teeth before Blaine joins him in bed. Blaine carefully tiptoes out of the room to begin to gather up a care-for-Kurt package, knowing that his fiancé is an absolutely awful sick person.

In sickness and in health, he thinks, knowing they’ll be promising those vows very soon.


End file.
